Salt Water and Petty Screams
by thelittlegreencat
Summary: He defended her from a blast of fire, and she has to feel the agony of losing him.
1. Salt Water and Petty Screams

Salt Water and Petty Screams

Brown eyes opened slowly, still and unfocused.

But the glaze passed and they began searching the surroundings.

Lara sat up slowly, long brown hair undone and smelling like plastic.

After a two second inspection, she noted several strands had been burned. So had several parts of her clothes.

Then she remembered how she'd been knocked out.

Looking around franticly, she spotted a large, heavily muscled, very burnt body about two feet away.

She crawled over to the Wolverine, every one of her muscles protesting.

She bent over his head and almost screamed.

Large chunks of skin were either black, or had been completely burnt off.

His shirt was almost gone, some of it fused to his skin. Same with his pants.

Several fingers were charred stumps, some completely gone.

His lips...there were no lips.

Or eyelids.

Or eyes.

Lara, beginning to panic, checked his pulse.

He had none.

She shook him.

_Don't be dead. Don't be dead. Oh _PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD.

But he was.

She screamed.

Long, high, shrill, and oh so pained.

She cried.

Tears streaming down, hitting the black,broken body of the Wolverine.

But he couldn't feel it.

Couldn't hear it.

He never would again.

She curled up and continued her screams and tears of agony.

She went until was hoarse .

Until she had no more salt or water to spare.

Until she passed out from exhaustion.

She did not wake up for a very long time.


	2. Clear Water and Pretty Sounds

**It's not like it's been two years or anything…**

**Ah, well. Sorry I've been so lazy. Here's the ending I meant to but never wrote.**

Clear Water and Pretty Sounds

She didn't know or remember how she'd gotten back in her bed.

Last she remembered she was in another country in some ancient temple and…

_Wolverine._

Everything came flooding back to her then and she gasped and choked, on the verge of tears.

But then Winston hobbled in carrying a plate of light foods and his sweetest old man smile.

"Good evening, Madam. Can I interest you in something to eat? I'll fill you in as you do."

Lara nodded and took the platter and began digging into the fruits and cold meats like a women starved.

As she did Winston informed her that when she hadn't returned any calls or signals, he'd sent a rescue team and they'd tracked her to a small village on the outskirts of the ruins she and master Logan had been in.

At the mention of his name Lara froze in her eating and simply stared at her plate for a long while.

Then it hit her.

"Small village? I passed out deep in the ruins. Nowhere close to that village."

Winston smiled another kind old man smile.

"You can thank me for that, girly," said a gruff and wonderfully familiar voice from the doorway to her bedroom.

Lara's head whipped around so fast Winston was a little surprised to see it still attached.

But that didn't matter, because standing at the entrance to Lara's room was none other than Wolverine himself.

He was very casually leaning against the door frame as if the last time Lara had seen him he hadn't been much more than a smoldering corpse.

She vaulted out of her bed and into his chest and clung to him.

"I thought you were dead! You were dead!"

Wolverine chuckled. "Immortal, remember? All my missing bits grew back. And then I carried you to that village. I got a lot of bad looks, too. I mean, I was pretty much naked carrying an injured, unconscious woman in my arms."

Lara stared at him.

"I'd thought I'd lost you…" she whispered.

Wolverin's smile fell away and he gathered Lara in his arms and held her close.

"No. You never will. I promise." He said.

Silence fell in the room.

And then…

Lara got on her tiptoes and kissed Wolverine.

He gladly kissed back.

"I love you, Logan."

"I love you, to-AUGH!" he yelled as a swift kick to his groin had him doubling over.

"But if you EVER do that again, I will kill you myself. And kill you again and again until you learn not to do it." Lara said, sudden steel finding its usual place in her voice and eyes.

"But I was protecting you!"

"I don't care. It wasn't worth the trauma!" she lectured, and kicked his shin.

"AUGH! Stop that!" Wolverine hollered, turning and running down the hall.

"Not until you promise to never do that again!"

"But you would have-AUGH! Stop it! OW!"

Winston smiled as Lara came back in and grabbed her pistols and went out again.

Gunshots could be heard.

"Oh come on! AUUGH! MY LEG!"

"Shut it! You're _immortal _remember? You'll be fine."

"Stop making it seem like I did something bad!"

The gunshots kept going.

"Alright! I promise never to do something like that again."

"Good."

More gunshots.

"Oh come on!"

And so on and so forth.

Winston just chuckled as he made the bed.

Young love was a wonderful thing.


End file.
